Love Struck
by nikita4everr
Summary: After 3 years, Nikita takes a walk one night, and to her surprise she bumps into Michael. They finally get a chance to talk about Nikita's escape; feelings & unspoken words are shared. Will they admit their feelings or will Michael's insecurites takeover?


**Hey everyone. This is my third story. I was thinking about Nikita (the show) and I kind of just stumbled upon this idea, and I've been writing this story for a long time, and I put a lot of work into it. So I hope you guys like it =) Shout out to brokengirl24 for writing the amazing stories Chosen for Love & The Stepmother. All Mikita 3 go check them out!  
><strong>

Love struck.

_Like a rock being thrown into glass, you go and break me down again. When words are left unspoken, all goes silent, until the truth is revealed. And then again, all will end in scars. And that's when my heart shattered.  
><em>  
>It had been 3 years since Nikita escaped from Division. 3 years since she'd seen Michael. It was heartbreaking to her but she couldn't live with division anymore, killing innocent people, like Daniel. She admitted to herself she wasn't in love with Daniel. She was in love with the life he could give her, unlike Michael who was Percy's lapdog, his personal slave. Percy says the word and Michaels on it faster than the speed of light. <p>

**Nikita POV**  
>I looked out the window and saw the sleepless city of New York. Alex had just gotten recruited, and we'd just finished chatting for the first time through my shell box program. Everything was okay over there so I didn't need to worry. It started raining lightly, sprinkling, actually. So I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my jacket and left my safe house. I loved the feeling of nice light rain falling down and landing on my skin, softly. I turned the corner smiling, as I realized I hadn't smiled since forever. Although, when I turned the corner, my smile instantly faded. There I was- almost bumped into- standing in front of Michael. Michael. My heart skipped a hundred beats, the feeling of adrenaline pumped through my veins, and my mind started spinning like crazy repeating the words Michael and guilty. Yes. I did feel guilty for leaving Michael. I felt very guilty. But Michael was not going to admit his feelings for me. He was too scared of Percy and getting canceled. All the damn man wanted was to get revenge for his family. But his family would have wanted him to move on, be happy. But Michael wouldn't. Then Daniel came along. He filled the empty void in my life. He healed the hole Michael had left in my heart, only for the time I was with him, though. And he presented me a life outside of Division, a life I wanted, desperately. One that Michael didn't have the guts to pursue. And now, after 3 years, there's Michael standing in front of me.<br>**MICHAEL POV**  
>I stormed out of Division, and entered my car. Percy had just updated the kill chip. I hate when he does it. I don't want my recruits in any danger. Yes, it might be because Nikita had gone rogue. It feels like it was my entire fault. If I had paid more attention to her, stop Percy from killing... Killing Daniel, Nikita might still have been here. I need to fight for the best for my recruits. They deserve the best. I arrived at my apartment and then decided to go take a walk. I needed to get Nikita off of my mind. Who was I kidding? It was sprinkling outside, which reminded me to the night Nikita and I had shared everything about us. She had said she loved the rain. Especially light rain. Just the feeling when it hit your skin. So I put out my hand and felt the cool, wet touch of the light rain. It reminded me of her. I turned the corner, and there she was, a beauty sent from Heaven, God his gift, with a smile so gorgeous, it put Angels to shame. The first time in 3 years, there she was, smiling, so beautiful. She looked up, and saw me. Her stunning smile faded, and she was just as surprised- not shocked - as I was. I just wanted to grab her and hold her, hug her. Kiss her beautiful lips and tell her how much I missed her, but my emotions did not show on my face. That was one of my best features. I could always hide my emotions. But there she was, standing right in front of me.<br>**Nikita POV  
><strong>There he was. Well, it was clear I was going to need to make the first move.  
>"Michael," I said softly. I took a step towards him but he backed away.<br>I took a glance sideways, and then turned back to him. I tried again, "Michael."  
>"Why? Why did you leave?" he muttered.<br>I took a step towards him. He didn't move. I stopped there, knowing when to stop before crossing the line.  
>"You know why," I said softly, hurt in my voice.<br>**MICHAEL POV**  
>I choked on my own words as I blurted out the question that's been aching in my head. I stared at her, looking hurt and confused. And did I know? Was it really because she didn't want to kill innocents or Daniel? And that killed me inside. I realized that I pushed her away, but I can't live with myself, moving forward, and every time I do, I see Haley staring at me. And Elizabeth crying, yelling out, ' he betrayed me, I knew it'. I could never get over it.<br>"Why, because of Daniel?" Michael said.  
>"No, Michael, you damn well know why I went to Daniel," Nikita muttered.<br>That's right. I damn well did. I had rejected her. She had nowhere else to go, no one else to trust. But I'm out of words to say. I realize I broke her heart, but she broke mine too. She was my reason for living after my family died, and she just left me.  
>I hesitated, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came out.<br>Nikita glanced sideways. That had been the second time she did that. It was cute. It was like her way to avoid the awkward situation or ignore an awkward stare down.  
>"You know, there wasn't a day I didn't think about you since you left," I admitted. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. I had to soften up the mood.<br>"You pushed me away," Nikita said sadly, a slow tear escaping her eye. She put her head down.  
>I slowly slid my hand onto her cheek.<br>"I never meant to, I never wanted to," I said.  
>She looked up at me with her soft gorgeous smile.<br>"I might've believed that," Nikita whispered, "If it wasn't for you betraying me."  
>I removed my hand from her cheek, anger rising in my tone, "me betraying you? Weren't you the one who went off with Daniel?"<br>"He made me feel better, Michael," she cried out softly, "when you didn't. I trusted you, and-and you were the only one in Division who cared about me, and then you gave me the cold shoulder. You stopped talking to me, it's like you were trying to make me hate you."  
>I can't believe I did that. I would never want to hurt her. And on top of that, she got Daniel, and I couldn't stand it. It was my fault. Percy saw I was slacking, he thought it was because Nikita had seen someone else. He thought correct. So he did what he always did when he saw a problem. He killed Daniel. And before you know it, Nikita had gone underground. It was heartbreaking, but I deserved it.<br>**Nikita's POV**  
>I can't believe he just brought up Daniel. And how dare he say I was the one who betrayed him. He pushed me away, rejected me, and Daniel was there, with wide open arms.<br>It had been several minutes standing there in front of Michael- who'd been staring down - waiting for him to say something.  
>"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, but I was afraid of-" Michael finally began to speak, but I had to interrupt him.<br>"Getting canceled?" I said.  
>"Getting YOU canceled. I didn't want YOU to get hurt. You think Percy would cancel his second in command because he fell in love? He'd cancel the skill-less recruit who got side tracked off her work. And if you think I was going to risk that, then you really must not know how much I do care about you," Michael snapped, but spoke softly at the end of his explanation. I was surprised. I tried to compose my face, but it was clearly not working. All these years, I thought he was pushing me away because he was afraid of HIM getting canceled. He was afraid because I would get canceled. My heart accelerated.<br>"I had no idea-" I said before he cut me off.  
>"Hah! Of course you didn't, because you never think," Michael said.<br>That offended me. But I'm not going to make a big deal out of this, because right now, he was right.  
>He noticed the hurt and confused look on my face. His face softened up.<br>"Uh- I'm sorry," he said softly.  
>"No, you're right. I don't think," I muttered.<br>**MICHAEL'S POV**  
>Nikita looked so hurt, so broken. It was a good moment, though. It felt like the words left unspoken were being told through our eyes. That we would die for each other. Ugh, why am I such an idiot? The woman I love is standing in front of me, and I just said she doesn't think! She probably thought I meant she's stupid. Damn it!<br>She glanced sideways again.  
>"I didn't mean it like that... Why do you keep glancing sideways?" I couldn't resist asking.<br>"What?" she hesitated.  
>You keep looking over to the side... Why?" I asked with a hint of teasing in my voice.<br>She laughed quietly, "I didn't realize I was."  
>I laughed back. It had been a long time since we laughed together.<br>"So you've been in New York for the past 3 years?" I asked randomly.  
>"Sort of, I was help- looking for some old friends..." Nikita hesitated. What was she saying? I was helping...? Who? I guess she wouldn't tell me.<br>"I'm sorry, did you say help?" I said.  
>"No," Nikita replied.<br>Okay, she was definitely hiding something.  
>"Anyways, umm... Did you get... K- Kasim yet?" she asked nervously.<br>"No," I said icily. Kasim was a touchy subject for me. Realizing it's been way to long for Percy now. It's been 9 years, and I still haven't gotten revenge for my family. I started avoiding eye contact with her. I couldn't look at her while my family was on my mind. I didn't know why, but all of a sudden, I felt guilty.  
>"Michael. How could you? Your own daughter," said a voice inside his head.<br>A picture of Elizabeth hugging Haley suddenly came into view.  
>"It's okay, honey. Maybe he loved us at least a little. He sure did convince me. Well I hope him and Nikita have a nice life," Elizabeth said rubbing her daughters back.<br>"How could daddy betray me? Nikita over us," Haley cried.  
><strong>Nikita POV<strong>  
>I knew I shouldn't have asked him that. I'm such an idiot. But I needed to know. I promised Michael I would help him. And I will. I just couldn't let this moment end. I noticed Michael refusing to make eye contact with me. I could see fire in his eyes. Damn. He was angry with me, probably. The first time I see him in years, and I mess it up. I just kept looking at him, wondering what his thoughts were. His eyes almost began to water.<br>"Michael?" I said worried.  
>Michael snapped out of his trance. He pulled back his tears, and now had an icy look on his face.<br>"What?" Michael snarled.  
>I slightly almost jumped back in shock of Michael's sudden change of tone.<br>"Is everything okay?" I asked.  
>"It's fine," he replied harshly.<br>"Michael, what's going on? Why are you acting so strangely?" I demanded.  
>"Don't bother, Nikita. Just continue your life, pretend we never saw each other, like this never happened," Michael said angrily.<br>And that's when my heart shattered. Like a rock being thrown into glass, you go and break me down again.  
>A silent tear went down my cheek as my brain processed the words through.<br>"What?" I whispered.  
>"Let all of this go. Forget this. Go back to doing what you used to do, as a rogue operative. I won't report you to Division. If we ever meet again, this conversation never happened. Just GO," Michael replied.<br>Another tear escaped my eye. Did he mean this? Something must've happened. Was it because I asked him about Kasim? No. My heart started beating too fast. I couldn't believe it. I looked straight into Michaels eyes, which was screaming with hatred, while mine were being slowly taken over by tears.  
>MICHAEL'S POV<br>Get out! I sent her away, I broke her heart, stop making me feel guilty!  
>I looked back at Nikita, and for the first time I realized she was crying. Every time I tried to feel bad for her and apologize, tell her I didn't mean this, Haley came back into my mind. It drove me crazy.<br>"Fine, if that's what you want," she said before breaking down, and her tears filled her cheeks. She turned around in swift quick motion. I heard her quiet cry. It felt like a piece of my heart just got beat. She walked quickly, like desperately trying to get out of my presence. She turned the corner and she was gone.  
>What did I just do? I stood there for several minutes, before I decided I would listen to my heart now, instead of my head. I ran a couple steps, and then turned the corner. I searched around frantically, but she was nowhere in sight. She was gone. What did I just do? I told my love, my reason for living, to leave me alone, when I needed her the most. I just sent her away. She probably hates me now. I sat down on one of the near benches and cursed myself. If I never see her again, I'm going to kill myself. That's it. I love Nikita, and now she's gone. I let her slip out of my hands again.<br>NIKITA POV  
>I took one last look at Michael, and turned around and walked back to where I came from, I never looked back. I turned the corner, and started running, faster and faster. The light rain sprinkled over my face, reminding me of Michael. We stood there and had a heartfelt conversation, and then he pushed me away again. I stopped running. I saw down on a near bench, and completely broke down. He hasn't changed a bit. He'd always lead me on, and then hurt me.<br>**  
>**flashback**<br>**_Nikita was training with an agent, who'd been graduated for 2 years already. He came back to practice with some recruits. He was best at fighting, one of Divisions strongest fighters. He took down Nikita twice already, but Nikita kept challenging him. Michael walked in the training room, and put his hands on the railings watching over the recruits spar. Percy came in to stand beside him.  
>"Jones is in, he's sparring with the recruits," Percy said.<br>"Any recruits show progression?" Michael said.  
>He had just gotten back from a 2 month op, so Percy was keeping an eye on the recruits.<br>"Same old," Percy said.  
>Michael looked over at Nikita, who was sparring with Jones.<br>Nikita noticed Michael walk in. She glanced over to him, their eyes met. That's when Jones attacked. Nikita was distracted and caught off guard. That's the best time to attack.  
>Nikita landed on her back, and groaned. She did not want to look bad in front of Michael, especially when he just got back. She got up.<br>"Ha-ha, nice job, Nikki," Jones said.  
>"One more time, come on," Nikita said.<br>"Come on, you know I'm going to beat your sorry ass anyways, why look bad in front of Percy and Michael?" he teased.  
>"Is that your lame excuse for backing out? Come on, I'll go easy on you," Nikita laughed back.<br>"Sure," he got ready to fight.  
>Nikita had thrown punches and kicks, but he'd blocked them all.<br>Don't be hard, Nikita thought.  
>Nikita looked over at Michael quickly and he was still looking over at them.<br>She focused on Jones really hard and gathered all her strength and kicked him in the stomach, blocked a punch, turned his arm around to his back and grabbed him in a choke hold. She put her leg out, and let go off Jones. She gave him a hard push, and staggered forward, tripping over her leg. Jonas fell on down on his stomach. He got up and was amazed.  
>"Wow, that was... Impressive," Jonas said.<br>Nikita smirked, "Either my inner Amanda got to your head or I was better then you all along."  
>Jones laughed. "Alright, later," Jones said and left.<br>"Wow, she just took down one of our finest," Michael said astonished.  
>"She's improved, hasn't she?" Percy said smiling.<br>"Yeah," Michael said watching her beat a dummy.  
>"So you'd say she's ready?" Percy asked.<br>"Definitely," Michael said, "she's great to go out in the field. She just needs to improve her hacking skills."  
>"Perfect. A little more time, and she'll be graduating," Percy said as he left to go to his office.<br>Michael checked to see if he left, and made his way to Nikita.  
>"That was impressive," Michael complimented her, smiling, "been training hard to impress me when I got back?"<br>Michael and Nikita had been closer than anyone else in Division, always teasing each other. But Michael usually stopped. He always came back to her though. Nikita's heart fluttered. She hadn't seen him in 2 months. And he left on a bad note. They had been arguing.  
>"You wish," Nikita smirked as she turned around and faced Michael.<br>"How'd you take him down like that? He's one of Divisions best," Michael said.  
>"I've been practicing. How'd your op go?" Nikita asked.<br>"Fine. Miss me?" Michael teased.  
>"Oh, if you didn't come any sooner I might have killed myself!" Nikita said sarcastically.<br>Michael smiled at her. Nikita smiled back, blushing.  
>"So show me what you got," Michael said breaking the tension.<br>"You sure you can handle it?" Nikita smirked.  
>"Bring it," Michael said returning her the smirk.<br>And the fight began. She threw punches and kicks, and he blocked. Nikita figured out he was trying to get her to lose energy. So she stopped attacking, and he started. Then Nikita thought she would surprise Michael by showing him her secret weapon.  
>"Wait, stop!" Nikita yelled.<br>Michael gave her a confused look.  
>Nikita groaned in pain, "I don't know, a couple days ago I hurt my wrist really bad, it's really hurting right now."<br>Nikita held her wrist with her free hand as Michael came to inspect it. Once he was holding her arm with one hand, she grabbed his arm and kicked his leg from behind for support, and flipped over, so he landed on his stomach.  
>Nikita smirked and put both hands on her hips.<br>Michael got up and straightened his suit jacket.  
>"Wow... That was totally unexpected," Michael said.<br>"Just an advantage I got," she said playfully.  
>"You do realize your enemies won't spare you the time to recover?" he said.<br>"Yeah, but you always will," Nikita replied smiling sweetly.  
>"How'd you know?" Michael said in a gruff voice, sarcastically but more in a caring kind of tone.<br>Nikita took a step closer to him smiling.  
>The training area was empty since everyone left for lunch and they were using the training area that didn't have the operations window that was tinted. There were no guards or security cameras.<br>Nikita tried to close the gap between them. Michael leaned in.  
>But right before her lips were on his, behind Nikita appeared a teary eyed Haley looking up him.<br>Michael backed away.  
>Nikita sighed. Every time she got close to him, he'd push her away.<br>"Michael," Nikita said.  
>"No," he said coldly.<br>She took 2 steps towards Michael. He flinched as in saying no without words, but he didn't move. She moved towards him 1 more step.  
>"No, stop it," Michael said as he put a hand on his head and pulled his hair as he was confused. He turned around and left the room. Nikita sighed and sat down cross legged on one of the mats. She covered her face with her hands and put her elbows on her knees.<br>"What's wrong with me!" Nikita yelled.  
>Michael was standing against the wall cursing himself. All of a sudden he heard Nikita yell out, ' what's wrong with me'. Michael turned his head around the edge of the corner, and saw Nikita sitting down, with her head down. She got up and started beating up the dummy like she never did before. Despite everything, Nikita was an AMAZING fighter. She could beat the best team of Division male fighters, but only when she needed to release her anger. Michael walked down the hall, until he was far enough, and punched the wall.<br>_***end of flashback***

I wiped my tears, as that was the night I met Daniel. Whenever Michael pushed me away, I'd beat a dummy, until it was broken and no good for use. I remember back then, I didn't know about his family. I was angry and thought it was me, that I did something wrong. I laughed at that thought. I ended up thinking about Michael and if we'd ever get our happy ending. I smiled at that thought and closed my eyes enjoying the rain and my mind replaying moments in the past with Michael. I may not have Michael now, but he'll forever roam in my memories.

I got home and my computer was beeping. I ran to it.  
>- Nikita, you there?<br>- I'm here, anything new?  
>- No.<br>- Alex, we are stopping the plan.  
>- What?<br>- For now, at least. Don't do anything. Train, but that's it. Don't show any progression, just show that you're capable of their standards, but you still need practice, were putting it off for at least a month. Still report to me, at our discussed times, okay?  
>- Okay, but why?<br>I leaned back in my chair and thought why. Why? Because Michael and I just had a crazy encounter and I'm not sure if I can handle seeing him again or I my might break down. But of course I couldn't tell Alex that...  
>So I wrote down:<br>- The timing isn't right. Be careful.  
>And with that I logged off. I stood next to my cot and then collapsed on it. I hid under the covers as I thought about the next time I would see Michael. How we would BOTH react. I fell fast asleep wondering what Michael was doing right now.<br>**MICHAEL POV**  
>I arrived at my apartment, and threw my keys on the counter. I made my way to my bed and just lay there thinking. I thought of that one time, when I pushed her away, and I heard her yell out what's wrong with me. I felt so bad. I hadn't eaten for days. Until 4 days after that, she came up to me, and told me the food sucked and that they should get a vegetarian section. I was glad she was talking to me again. But now, the only thing on my mind would be, where's Nikita? And when would I see her again? So I lay awake, and wondered one day, I'll see her again, one day. I thought of what Nikita would be doing right now.<p>

**That's it ;).  
>* There possibly might be another part or sequel. (Depending on your thoughts)<br>Questions/comments? Please do reviewwwww :)**

**Okay, so just too clear up some stuff, I set the time to be a month before their first encounter, as you can see on NIKITA episode 1, in the alley. So basically, Nikita was starting her plan to take down Division, and the night Alex gets recruited she decides to take a walk and she meets Michael for the first time in 3 years. This is my take on what they would talk about, their feelings and what would happen after. If I got anything wrong, please tell me. Sorry about the Division room names, ha-ha, I just put the 'training room':P. And I tried my BEST to describe the sparring scenes as good as possible, so sorry if you didn't get, describing fighting scenes isn't my thing, ha-ha. So I hope you guys like this and please, please, please, please do review. **

**Also, please do R&R my other stories, 'Once Upon A Time' & 'Mistakes Are Meant To Be Forgiven'. - all Mikita, btw ;). Thanks & hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
